usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1
USMUDR 1, also known as Super Mega Dangan Ronpa, is the first roleplay in the USMUDR canon and began May 6th 2013. The RP subsequently ended on May 19th 2013 Students *Yuna Ueda (SHSL Playwright) *Lola Schonis (SHSL Cellist) *Olivia Finch (SHSL Prima Donna) - Mastermind *Jason Marwick (SHSL Librarian) *Sam Kimber (SHSL Baker) *Nero (SHSL Luck) *Ash Triago (SHSL Musician) - Mastermind *Frey (SHSL Mender) Summary The eight students woke up to find themselves in the school hall. The students in particular included: Yuna Ueda (SHSL Playwright) Lola (SHSL Cellist) Olivia (SHSL Prima Donna) Jason Marwick (SHSL Librarian) (Who was not initially in the room, and was sleeping for a few days) Sam Kimber (SHSL Baker) Nero (SHSL Luck) (Same as Jason although he came in earlier) Ash (SHSL Musician) Frey (SHSL Mender) After much confusion and some introductions, They begun to explore the school in order to find a way out. The first day went by pleasantly, with Frey and Yuna becoming friends, Lola and Olivia getting along swimmingly and everyone else in general finding their own special place in the group. That was until, of course, the motives were given out the same day. Everyone receiving a tape containing a horrifying look into what might be happening in the outside world, to the people they loved and cared about. Everyone was devastated by what they saw, meaning a lot of people went their separate ways for the night. Day two begun with very little in the way of events other than the arrival of Jason. Everyone began to attempt to make peace with their surroundings and settle themselves. Sam even made a cake for everyone to eat! But the cheerful atmosphere was soon shattered. Frey was murdered in cold blood. This devastated everyone, especially Yuna who had lost a good friend. After a short period of investigation, the trial began, everyone ready to find the culprit of this heinous crime. As it turned out, the culprit was Sam, to everyone’s dismay. The trial ended with the execution of Sam and a group of frustrated and saddened students. The students didn’t get much time to recover either, as the first thing the next day another murder had been announced. Lola had been killed in the music room. Olivia was especially saddened by this revelation. After the investigation period, where Ash, Olivia and Jason went to check the scene of the crime, the trial began. In the end, even once all the evidence pointed towards the culprit, they still decided to confess. Yuna had killed Lola, as Lola was getting jealous of Yuna and Olivia’s friendship. So Yuna snapped and murdered Lola. After a tearful finish, Yuna was executed. The madness continued as soon after this incident, Ash was also murdered. With only three people left within the group to perform the trial, things were becoming desperate. Jason was soon convicted of the murder and was executed, leaving only Nero and Olivia. But the sorrow did not last as soon everyone became reunited. For the final trial, where everyone would unmask the Mastermind, the dead would be reborn as robots. After a tearful and emotional reunion, the group set to work with performing their investigation. When the trial came the group wasn’t ready for the truth. They had been students of the school before this whole incident started. One year had passed since they had enrolled and they had had their memories wiped of their time in the school before they took part in this game. The surprises didn’t end there as it was revealed that the Mastermind was Olivia! This left the remaining students almost defeated, betrayed by a person so close to them. The heartache continued as it turned out Ash was also in on the whole thing! They were then executed and the students left the crumbling school with minutes to spare, a devastated world awaiting them. Chat Logs *USMUDR 1 - 06/05/2013 *USMUDR 1 - 06/05/2013 (Yuna & Frey's first talk) *USMUDR 1 - 07/05/2013 *USMUDR 1 - 07/05/2013 (Yuna & Frey's Second Talk) *USMUDR 1 - 08/05/2013 (Class Trial 1) *USMUDR 1 - 08/05/2013 (Olivia & Yuna have a talk) *USMUDR 1 - 08/05/2013 (Lola's Murder) *USMUDR 1 - 09/05/2013 (Class Trial 2) *USMUDR 1 - 13/05/2013 *USMUDR 1 - 19/05/13 (Yuna & Frey Investigate) *USMUDR 1 - 19/05/2013 (FINALE)